The Seven Deadly Sins
by ixApple
Summary: The Seven Deadly Sins. The most powerful assasination group in the mafia belonging to no family. 10x stronger than the Varia, with demonic power. Their specialty: taking down mafia families. Their next target: The Vongola. TsunaxOc
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, dear reader ! ixApple here ! * waves * My first shot at a combat-ish story i hope you like it ^^ Dedicated to all the people KHRRP who gave me some inspiration and gave life to the members of the 7 Sins. Couldn't have done it without youuu !**

* * *

><p>"Target locked, ready for kill" my headset said to me. I smiled and unwrapped the chains from my arms. I swung it. I could hear the choking sounds of the enemy. I laughed. Weaklings. Not a decent match for me. Still, Ren did warn me about this being easy. I wrapped the chains around my arm again and walked back to the mansion.<p>

"WHOOOO HOOO HERES TO ANOTHER JOB WELL DONEEEE" Akane yelled, drunk. Her brown hair stuck up in odd ends as she danced on the table. I untied my blindfold and glared at the others.

"Ah, Alice your back. We have a new job for you" Valery told me as soon as I sat down. I stood up and walked down to Ren's office with Valery.

We strode into his office. Ren and Kane were already sitting there.

"Alice we have a project again" Ren said, a cold smile spreading onto his lips. He ran a hand through his golden blond hair. "This time, we're bringing down a Mafia family" he continued. Ah, he always got into a good mood when we destroyed Mafia families.

"Who is it this time?" I asked. This time, Kane smiled. Then, it hit me.

"Ain't it obvious, darling? It's the Vongola Family"

Tsuna walked to the Namimori mall with his friends Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei.

"What are we doing here, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked.

"Oh, uhm my mom asked me to pick up some things for her" Tsuna replied and laughed.

"OH! THAT'S OUR BOSS ALWAYS BEING HELPFUL!" Gokudera yelled proudly. Yamamoto laughed.

"Yup, that's our Tsuna!" Yamamoto replied.

"HELP TO THE EXTREMEE" Ryohei yelled

"What are you doing here anyways baseball freak and Turftop?" Gokudera asked, annoyed.

"You guys, it's alright. Y-you don't have to follow me" Tsuna replied, trying to stop their arguing.

"A-as the Juudime wants!" Gokudera stuttered, dragging away Gokudera and Yamamoto. Tsuna sighed in relief. It was peaceful when they weren't around. They were good friends, it's just they could be a little too… loud.

Tsuna walked into the market and stuck a hand into his jacket pocket, trying to find the list of grocery's his mama gave to him. He turned the inside of the pocket inside out. No list.

HIEEEE, what will Reborn do to me when he finds out? Tsuna wondered. Where could it be? He sighed and walked out, to go back to the house. No use in going to the market if he wasn't going to buy anything. He exited out of Namimori's mall center and trudged home.

* * *

><p><strong>You like it? Review ^^<strong>

**Alice: Review. Now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys im back! So here's another boring (in my perspective) chapter for you guys. Anyone miss me? :D Thought not. Anyways from now on this story will be beta'd by my good friend... Drumroll please..** **YinKitsune- chan! :D well here goes nothing..**

* * *

><p>Fun. Yes, that's what the upcoming mission will be. Fun, fun, fun. Alice's mind raced as she jumped from tree to tree at an incredible speed. She might as well enjoy Italy, since she won't be back for a while. Alice wondered if this Sawada Tsunayoshi was such a hard target. From what she had heard, he was called 'No Good Tsuna'<br>Tch. Weakling. Well, it might be a bit of a challenge. Alice smirked as she continued jumping from tree to tree. She lowered her blindfold. Oh yes, this would be fun.  
>_<p>

It was the weekend. Sawada Tsunayoshi's favorite time of the week. He didn't have to worry about being late for school or any of that when it was the weekend. Best of all, he could just stay in bed all day. Which was what he happened to be doing right at this moment.  
>It was quiet in the Sawada household. That was rare, especially since Reborn and them moved in. 'This is the life.' Tsuna thought in his head happily.<br>Suddenly there came a BAM! 'So much for my quiet weekend.' Tsuna thought sadly. He dragged himself out of bed. He stopped at the stair and smelled the smell of bacon. Yum. Someone kicked Tsuna's head from behind. He fell down the stairs face first.  
>"Stupid Reborn..." Tsuna muttered.<br>_

"WE'RE IN JAPAN! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT, ALICE? JAPAAAAAN !" Akane yelled as they entered Kane's home, he was letting them stay in.  
>"Japan!" Alice yelled. <strong>(AN: One thing you should know about the 7 Sins that I forgot to mention earlier. Each of them have multiple personalities. For example on their missions they have more of a killer personality. However, when on a laid back day, they act almost normal. Not that they're not normal or anything.)**  
>The house was extremely modern. Not to mention big. The theme was white on white. Typical of Kane. Alice turned around to look at Akane. Akane loved to "fix" and "renovate" things so she should have fun with this. Sure enough, Akane's face lit up in joy. Alice turned to Kane who was looking at Akane. His face was filled with regret. His eyes said 'Oh, why did I let these lunatics into my house'. Alice couldn't help but laugh.<br>"Take any room you want." Kane said, choosing his words carefully before he said them. Before he could say anything else, Alice ran upstairs and opened every door until she found she biggest room.  
>Downstairs, the 5 other members were laughing at the racket made by the young girl.<br>"I CLAIM THIS ROOM!" Alice yelled to her teammates. From downstairs, she heard Akane laughing and grumbled.

A few hours later

"Alice, you're going to have to have a 'makeover' eventually." Ren yelled through Alice's door. They were forcing her to go undercover, as a schoolgirl, for this mission. And Alice hated it.  
>"WHY ME?" Alice screamed back stubbornly. She was acting like a spoiled child and she knew it.<br>"Because you're a girl and no one would get suspicious of a girl like you. Anyways, Ina and Akane are going with you" Ren explained, for what seemed like the millionth time.  
>"Yeah well Akane and Ina don't have to get a 'makeover'." Alice grumbled. It just wasn't fair. Who knew what they were going to do to her?<br>"Because Ina and Akane could...blend in easier than you. If you come out then you'll see." Ren replied. Alice had the admit that she was a little curious at how Ina and Akane could look "normal". Letting her curiosity get the best of her, she creeped out slowly. Ren, seizing the chance, took the small girl by the arm and hoisted her over his shoulder.  
>"THIS. IS. ABUSE! HELP! I'M BEING ABDUCTED!" Alice yelled in hopes of getting freed. She kicked her legs but it was no use. She finally sighed in defeat. Ren bounded downstairs and flashed a smile of triumph.<br>"I got the little devil." he said, obviously proud of himself.  
>"DEVIL?" Alice screeched at him.<br>Ren let her down and she was face to face with two girls that she vaguely recognized. She look closer at the first girl. Her wavy, raven black hair hung down her back. Her bangs were uneven on her forehead but suited her bright, emerald green eyes. The girl's eyes were full of light and a bit of pervertedness...Alice's eyes widened in shock.  
>"A-Akane?" Alice choked out. The girl nodded, a wide smile spreading across her face. Alice looked at the other girl. Hm...<br>"I-Ina?" Again, the girl nodded, her face was expressionless, as usual. No surprise there. Her snow white hair hung in curly ringlets that cascaded down her back. Her gray eyes looked bored, her skin was also snow white. She was, indeed, a natural beauty.  
>"A-and this is Akane's work?" Alice managed to say motioning to Ina. Ren nodded. "Your joking..." Ren shook his head, his face was serious. Alice sighed and sat down. "Do you worst." the petite girl growled.<br>About 5 hours later Akane was done. Alice was stiff and crabby after sitting still for a long amount of time. She obviously forgot all her training at the moment and concentrated at being mad at Ren for making her go undercover.  
>"Voila!" Akane said, as she motioned the rest of the members to observe her handiwork. Kane turned from her football game and dropped the cake he was eating.<br>"Wow, Akane. I knew you were good, but not this good..." Valery trailed off as she looked at Alice.  
>"This is our annoying devil, Alice?" Ren asked. Akane nodded, obviously pleased. Even Ina was surprised. Her usually expressionless face held an expression of pure shock.<br>"WHAT, WHAT, WHAT? Stop staring at me, retards..." Alice grumbled. She reached for a mirror. "I can't look that diff—OH MY.." She managed to say.  
>The girl staring back at her looked like an entirely different. Alice's usually dirty hair was shining and was up in a side pony tail held up by a light blue bow. Small strands of blonde hair framed her face. Her usually lazy looking eyes were now sharp and big.<br>"Amazing, eh?" Akane asked, smug  
>"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO. TO. ME?" Alice screeched.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I've been on hiatus but I've found time to give this.. really short chapter. ^^ Don't forget about mee! w**

* * *

><p>It was a quiet morning at Namimori Middle School. Hibari Kyoya thought that was rather.. rare since that baby became Sawada Tsunayoshi's home tutor. Hibari sighed contently as he closed his eyes and laid down on the roof. The quietness didn't last long though, 5 minutes later he heard a scream, crash, bang. That damn Sawada.. he thought in his head.<p>

Sawada Tsunayoshi sat down in his seat in class, barely on time. The bell rang, indicating it was time for classes to start. Tsuna sighed in relief and smiled at his two friends Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi.  
>"Class, today we'll have three new students" the teacher said in a rather bored tone. Eh? New students again? Tsuna thought in his mind. Hopefully, they were nice. The teacher slid the door open and went outside. "You gir—Eh? Where's the other two?"<br>"Do I look like their babysitter? The hell should I know?" a soft voice replied, irritated. Well there goes my hopes of the new person being nice.. Tsuna thought as he sighed.  
>"Ah.. well, I suppose you're right. Well come in." the teacher stepped in followed by a short girl. She was definitely cute, very cute. "Class, this is eto..what did you say your name was? Oh yes, Nakamura Ayumi"<p>

Alice surveyed the room, searching for Sawada Tsunayoshi. Her eyes finally met a spiky brown haired boy's. Ah, there was the target. He looked weak. Hardly a challenge. Her lips curled up into a smile.  
>"K-kawaii!" someone in the class yelled. The class muttered in agreement.. Be nice Ren had warned her. All right, I'll be nice.. Alice thought.<br>"Urusai" she said as her smile widened. The class erupted with laughter at Alice's remark.  
>"Ah.. you can take the seat by the window, Ayumi. Right next to Tsuna" the teacher motioned to Tsuna. Checkmate. Alice smiled and sauntered over to her seat. She sat down and stared out the window. This mission was going to be a piece of cake.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A-anouu, I think you guys probably hate me for making you wait for this and then giving you bad news, but like my other story, I will be putting this story on hiatus. I really like the idea of this story, however I don't know how to end it yet. I need to think it through and then continue it. I will continue it though! I promise w Please bear with me. Until next time


End file.
